


Reports

by eternalshiva



Series: Mass Effect: Kaidan x Shepard [18]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalshiva/pseuds/eternalshiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mamihlapinatapei - The look between two people in which each loves the other but is too afraid to make the first move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reports

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: Mamihlapinatapei Shepard/Kaidan

Reports, data pads lighting the floor of her cabin and she’s laying down in the middle of it, groaning in complete misery. 

This is how he found her, after she called him on his omni-tool, ordering him to her cabin. 

"Commander? You asked for…" 

"Your help, Lieutenant." She sits up, narrowing her eyes at mess she left in her frustrated wake. She points at the floor. "Sit." 

He does his best to push down the smirk that threatens to spread across his lips and he pulls it off.  _Sort_  of.

"What are you smiling at, Kaidan?" he looks at her quickly, sheepishly shrugs before rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ah, nothing in particular commander, just… ah," he points at the tablets, "amused that you’re terrible with these."  

Her eyes meet with his, her gaze is steady and he feels a blush forming on his skin, thankful the room is dark. He looks away, glancing at her again, she does the same. 

She’s  _smiling_. 

They reach for the same pad, fingers brushing against each other and he pulls his back quickly - their biotic energy sparking at their touch. 

"Sorry," they both mumbled at the same time. There’s a pause between them, he glances at her again, smiling and he can see her blushing. 

"No problem, El-Tee,"  she mimics Ashley and they both chuckle before getting to work. 


End file.
